Unchained Memories
by ChaosandLight
Summary: You break your heart, a thousand times to see someone. But what if they comeback and they are not the same person, they left. Be gentle this is my first fic.


I DONOT OWN ANYOF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOT BATMAN NOT THE JOKER THEY ARE OWNED BY DC! Trust me I've tried.

All I wanted was to be loved. The only person in my life that still loved me after 24 years was my butler and my best friend Alfred. My parents were killed when I was 4 years old and my brother was 11 years old. My brother hates me, but let's not get on that little ball of sunshine. The only two people I've really loved without a question was my Alfred and my first love.

Chapter 1

Have you ever stood in the middle of the room and spin, spin around until you became you drunk. My earliest memory is standing in the middle of my father's office while he worked, and spun around until I felt so drunk I couldn't get up. He'd give me this reassuring smile, as he came over and picked me up in his arms. He always ask me, "Why do we fall Robin?"

I'd always answer, " To get my Daddy to pick me up."

He chuckled, and say, "No, sweetheart we fall so we can pick ourselves up and start over again."

I looked into his magnificent blue eyes, and I'd say, "Daddy, do I have your eyes."

He nodded.

At this moment after every dream, I'd wake up to be the loneliest girl in Gotham, at age 14. I'd shut my eyes trying to visualize my father again, and trying not shutter from the tears. I grabbed my blanket and went out into the dark hallway at Wayne Manor. I knew my way to Alfred's room. Today was the 10 year anniversary of my parent's death and the appeal of the man who killed them. I went by my brother's room first to see if he was awake to talk to me. I looked in on Bruce, to see him reading a book. Without looking away from his book, he said, "Why are you up?"

"Bad dream." I mumbled.

He looked over at me, there was no sympathy in his eyes.

"I need someone to help me work it out, can you talk to me?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. I went in and sat on his bed beside him. He looked back at his book, and then shut it. He made no attempt in hugging me, loving me, or anything. After Mom and Dad died, he hated me. I could never understand why I should ask him why.

"Bruce." I said quietly.

"Hmm." He answered in a grunt.

"Do you hate me?" I asked letting my voice quiver.

"Yes I do, Robin." He answered.

I nodded my head, and without a word I left. I went back to my room, knowing my suspicions were correct. I could kill myself without a worry of who I am leaving behind. I had no friends, no family. except for Alfred and Rachel. She does not really like me though. Alfred has got Bruce. I can now be with my Dad. I heard a rush of steps coming towards my room, throwing off of my thoughts. Someone knocked on my door.

"Robin." I heard Bruce's voice crack. "I am sorry."

Then I heard Alfred's frantic voice, "What did you say to her?"

All I could muster up was, "They didn't just leave you, they left me too."

I sobbed the first time I cried in hearing range since my parents' death. Alfred came in the room, and just threw his arms around me. Trying his best to quiet the suicidal thoughts in my head. He knew I thought them often.

"Shhh…precious." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up to see Bruce standing there. From then on, I knew how it was. He wanted nothing to do with me, why should I care about him.

After that moment, I became a harden shell. I began to rebel, more than I usually.

Chapter 2

After that day, when Bruce disappeared everything went to hell. I started hanging out with the brother of Carmine Falcone. That was the first family I've ever had. On my 15 year old birthday, they threw me this birthday party, and I met the love of my life there. I was sitting in the booth next to the head of the family's brother, Silvio. I saw him there, he had this shy look on his face. He had this simple grey suit on. He was the most handsome face. He couldn't be older than 21.

"Who's that, Mr. Marconi?" I asked.

"That?" He asked pointing to the man I looking at.

I nodded my head.

"Hey Jack, bring Jack jr. over here." Falcone ordered.

"Yes Boss." The man brought Jack jr. over. Jack jr. looked uncomfortable.

"Hi Jackie." Silvio greeted him with a hug.

"Hi Mr. Marconi." Jack jr smiled embracing the man back.

Jack jr. looked at me and grinned as he let go of Falcone.

"Robin, that's Jack Napier and Jack Napier jr." He introduced me to them.

"Nice meeting you." I offered a smile to Jack jr. He smiled back at me.

"Jack jr. you want to come over and eat with us. Robin needs someone close to her age over here to talk to." Mrs. Marconi, on the other side of me, asked.

She scooted out of the seat so he could sit down.

"I would but Dad has stuff for me to do when we get home." Jack jr looked apologetically at me.

"Nonsense," Silvio smiled, "Stay."

Jack looked at his father, with a questioning look. Jack Sr nodded. Jack jr. sat in the place the Mrs. Marconi asked for him to sit.

Jack Sr. stomped off like he was pissed.

Silvio shrugged.

Jack jr. turned to me, and grinned quietly. He had the nicest grin. He had brownish, blonde hair slicked back. He had a great smile, a perfect face.

"So how old are you?" Jack asked.

"15." I answered feeling myself shy.

"You don't look it." He attempted to make me blush, which did.

"What beyond my years, or a teeny bopper?" I asked.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Beyond your years young, but not old enough to forget about your imagination."

The whole dinner he intrigued me with his intellect, his humor, and his overall outlook on life.

Silvio and Marcy went to dance on the dance floor. I looked over at them, and watched them.

'Unchained Melody' began to play on the dance floor. I started humming the tune, as Jack watched the people on the dance floor, in deep thought.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked timidly.

I nodded. He got up, and held his hand out as I scooted out the seat. We walked hand in hand to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he placed his large hands and spider fingers at my waist and small of my back. He swayed with me quietly to the music. I pressed my face into his chest to smell his cologne. I loved the scent of him, he smelled like a man should. I pressed my cheek against his chest, relaxing against him. My mind was racing: Why was I relaxed against him? I could not believe how I was feeling.

I looked back up at him, and smiled after a few verses. He looked down at me with an lazy smile. For a moment, I thought he felt the same way. He looked so relaxed.

"I am 25." He answered quietly.

I smiled.

"You are not put off by that?" He asked.

I shook my head, quietly. He took one of his hands of my hip, and placed it against my cheek. He gently started tracing my cheek with his spider like fingers. I unleashed his neck with one of my arms and put my hand over his, leaning against into his touch. I did not know what these feelings came from, or how they came on. I just knew that I was just going to savor his touch as long as he wanted to touched me.

I looked into his dark brown eyes, to see a glint there. Before I knew I was lost in those eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, lingered his lips there. I closed my eyes at the sensation, feeling his fingers enter twined with mine on my cheek. 'It's probably teenage, raging hormones making me like this, and he's sexy.'

But there was only a dent into my whole theory, his lips hasn't left my forehead, his hand is still on my cheek and still enter twined with my hand, his body was still pressed against mine, and when I looked up I saw in his face that he was perfectly content with swaying with me with every song that came on. To my surprise, after the 20th song, yes I've been counting, I was just content with him.

We stopped when I heard Mr. Marconi yelled, "Kids they are closing up. Robin, get your little ass here before Alfred finds me and kills me." Silvio chuckled. Yes, Alfred often told Silvio that if I did not come home safe and the way he had me before I left, he knows a couple of guys himself that could kill him with their thumbs. I moved away reluctantly still having my hand enter twined with his own. As Silvio and Marcy was walking out the door, Jack pulled me back to him, and kissed me. To my surprise, even though I was surprised by it, I kissed him back. His soft lips pressed against mine. I closed my eyes. I opened my mouth to feel his tongue slip in for a second or two, then he let go. He let go of my hand. "To be continued." He said backing away from me.

I nodded weakly and still drunken with that kiss, trying to will my feet to take a step. He chuckled behind me as he followed me out of the building. I got in the backseat with Silvio and Marcy. Jack closed the door for me after a quick smile. I stared out the window as we drove away, not wanting to miss a single image of him. He stared right back at me, waving. I leaned back in my seat once he was out of sight. Marcy gently nudged me, she had this all knowing grin on her face.

"Our little bird has a boyfriend." Silvio smiled.

I did not deny it, I was still in my fog. I don't even remember I ever getting home.

Chapter 3

I woke up to Alfred bringing me my breakfast as usual. He seemed more frustrated than usual. He's been a dad to me since my parents' were killed. I smiled in appreciation, noting the sadness in his eyes. He missed Bruce, which I don't understand, and the manor. I moved out because of the memories, and I did not give him a choice. He nodded and sat down in a chair beside my bed.

"Mr. Marconi told me about the boy." He said with a grin, "My little Robin has finally met someone who has made her weak in the knees."

I stared down at my pouched eggs and toast to figure out how I was going to explain this.

"Yes," I simply answered.

He chuckled in delight. "You remind me of your brother, when he met his first love." He looked at me as if I am going to give him details.

"So what's his name?" He finally asked.

"Jack." I answered as I swallowed the eggs.

He smiled.

"I don't know if he likes me." I said quietly.

He thought about it quietly and critically, trying to find the exact words for it.

I knew he's the only person I can trust, I could tell him how I felt. So I had to tell him, "I think I am in love with him. I know it's too soon for me to tell, but in those moments………….I don't think I'll ever feel that way again for another person."

He smiled at me, and simply left the room. I gotten up to get dressed and ready for school. Alfred drove me to school, reminding me to go to Mr. Silvio's shop after school to work.

Chapter 4

A couple of weeks later: I haven't seen Jack in three weeks. I seen him once in that third week. He acted so awkward. So I stopped or tried to stop pining for him. Damn I could not sleep for weeks, because of him.

They hated me. School hated me. I've gotten in two fights today at school, and guess what I am in the principal's office again. Those two blonde' bitches sitting across from me, staring at me with their imaginary death rays" coming out of their bruised eyes. I stared back at them. I looked at my uniform to see the food drying up on my uniform. Well not exactly two fight, two fight simultaneously to be exact. The reason for this, the girls, popular, bratty, 18 year old senior girls, decided hey, it's pick on Robin day, calling me a whore for three weeks, because apparently they saw me with Jack that night. Which lead to me, standing my ground. Something Alfred wouldn't approve of, calling them, "Skanky ass bitches." Then they dumped their trays on me. My one and only reaction was to punch them. Self Defense. That's all it was, when I punched them in the eyes, and kicked them in the stomach. Yes, I know I am dead, for two reasons, one, Alfred was going to make me that way, two, one of the girls are Silvio's brother, head of the Marconi family's daughter. Mr. Carmine Falcone came in the office, furious. He looked to the girls and then look to me. I made it seem like I felt bad, when I was laughing on the inside.

He sat beside the girls across from me.

"Robin, what happened?" He asked me.

"Daddy.." He interrupted the girl, " I am talking to Robin."

I looked him in the eye, straight in the eye, and said, "Sir, she saw me dancing with a boy last night, that apparently they claimed. They jumped me calling me a whore, which I retaliated by calling a 'skanky ass bitch', but I kept my hands off of them…………… until they threw both of their trays of food on me, which I blew up right then." I explained. He nodded.

"You are going to believe her over me." The girl beside him shrieked.

"Shut up." He roared.

The next thing I see if Jack waltzing through the door in a pair of jeans and a T- shirt. He looked almost as if he was lost. He looked different. He looked more scattered and appeared thick jagged scars on both corners of his mouth resembling a everlasting smile. But strangely I did not care. He approached the reception counter, talking quietly to the secretary. I wondered for a minute did he remembered me. I spotted the two girls giggling, at the point that he did not look at me. Jack quietly turned to me, humming 'Unchained Melody' under his breath. I smiled looking into his dark, brown eyes. Jack smiled back. At that moment I felt like I was in our own little world. He stepped towards me and kissed my forehead.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered quietly, for him to be the only one to hear me.

"Mr. Silvio asked me to come and get you out of here today, and I wanted to see you, I'll be outside waiting beside my car." He whispered in my ear, feeling his hot breath against my neck. I had to smile at that forgetting my anger of not seeing him.

"Hi Jack." Mr. Falcone said getting his attention.

"I am sorry, Mr. Falcone, I did not see you." He smiled sarcastically as he began to leave.

The girl's sad look turned to raged look, "You Bitch!" She stuttered getting up. I got up on reflex before Jack could catch me.

"Girl get your ass down, you can't go through another ass beating." Mr. Falcone yelled getting between us as Jack stepped in between me and Falcone. "You." He pointed at me over Jack's shoulder.

"You touch my daughter again, ." He screamed as the principal and coaches came out to see the commotion. "You'll find out what happens to little girls, who challenge people like us."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Falcone, because I don't take to kindly to threats." I said in the calmest voice I had.

He began to chuckle, "Your brother and you are a lot alike. You two think that you are invincible." At this point, I lunge at him over Jack's shoulder. Jack moved his body between mine and Falcone's. Jack hugged me, "You don't want to do this, because if he touches you, I will kill him." Jack whispered in my ear only audible to me. "Don't do this."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down, but being in Jack's arms made it faster.

He and the girls got their coats and was about to leave.

"I'll be seeing you again I hope." Falcone stared me down.

Jack let go of me and stared in Falcone's direction. "No, I'll be seeing you……….. soon, if anything happens to her." Jack stared him down. "And Harley…." Jack referred to the leader of the ditzs, "You see I go crazy……when someone…..threatens the people I have…..interest in……..and if anything happens to her, don't think…………. I won't come for you and your Daddy." His voice sounded so strange, demented. He has taken a whole new personality. The girl shrieked and ran outside. It was weird, it frightened me yet calmed me. I wrapped my arms around him from behind as him and Falcone stared down at each other. He shrugged out of my arms.

"So that's that." Falcone said quietly, "Alienate your father and Marconi over this girl."

"Yeah if you touch my interest…… or anyone important to her, because …..I know you …..find me…..weak, just like my father…but surprises can….come in so…….. many fun sizes and…..shapes." Jack shrugged, his demented voice still on the rise. "get my drift."

"How about Harley? What is she to you? You are going to let this Bitch take her place?" Falcone stuttered.

"Ha…Ha….Ha……HA!" Jack's demented voice edged in humor, " And I ………..thought my jokes were bad.. Harley…is nothing …..to me. Just like….her," He said pointing to me. "Just ….a tool."

For that moment, I thought I saw a glimpse of Falcone terrified. He quickly left.

Chapter 5

I couldn't believe what I just heard from his mouth. I stood there frozen. Anger flamed through my veins. I wanted to hit him, I wanted to kill him.

He turned to me, his eyes weren't the same, they became darker, almost black. Hiding his eyes from me, he said, "Let's go." He said grabbing my wrist, pulling me out the door to the foyer.

"Where do you think I am going with you?" I screamed angrily as we got outside across the street away from the eyes of the school, to an abandoned alley way. He looked at me, had a hold of my wrist, bruising my wrist. I looked up into his eyes. The dark brown was gone, it was all black. There was no Jack inside that body. There was someone else.

"What do you think would happen…….. if I would have told little, Miss Falcone and her father our little predicament," His voice gained the eerie demented edge.

"What is our predicament?" I asked through my teeth, slinging my wrist away from him.

He laughed hard, "Okay your predicament."

"Like I said Jack, what is MY predicament?" I asked, "other than I've survived not losing my temper for three weeks, and those girls managed come out alive today and all of this is because of you."

"In more ways than one." I added to myself.

"Okay, you are a very strong person. The only one weakness you have is me." He spat out.

"Okay, since you've got me all figured out, Jack." I said my voice soaked in sarcasm.

"Where have you been? Why did you come here? Why did you act like you did not know me the last time I seen you? Am I not pretty enough like that dim witted bitch, or am I not sluty enough." Anger swelled through me, as I poked him in the chest, attempting to push him, but he stayed in place.

"God Damn it, Robin." He yelled in frustration pushing against the wall. "Do you know exactly what they say if it was me in your shoes and I acknowledged you, what they'd do."

"Do you have an answer? Because I know.." Sarcasm and anger dripped from every word as I stood there silently, stepping closer to me to whisper so I can only hear him. "They'd kill you to get to me, and….." His eyes turned softer. He looked away from me, before he could finish. His voice changed, he was Jack again, "and I just can't let that happen…….. It's your choice, you can stay, or come with me."

"So I am your one weakness." I said quietly.

"You can say that." He answered looking down.

"How did you know……" I looked at him, he knew what I was admitting, he moved away from me as he answered my questions.

"The scars." He answered he pointed to them, "you did not pay attention to them. People who are that whipped for you, don't pay attention to those kinds of things………..and you might not have noticed, but I've been watching you for the past three weeks."

"You have been? Then why did you act like you did not know me?" I asked angrily.

"That night I saw you was an hour before I got my face carved…………………., and I just had bad luck ……………………. bumped into you, UNINTENTIONALLY." His movement was scattered as he paced the alley.

"What has happened to you Jack? Who hurt you?" I asked stepping closer to him, pressing my hand against his shoulder.

His back still to me, he stopped, "No one that I can't take care of myself." His dark voice became darker. He answered as he shrugged away from me. He began pacing back and forth again, in deep thought. I sat down on the ground watching him. After an hour, of pacing and in deep thought, he looked over at me. I looked up at him.

"My heart, are you okay?" He asked in the softest tone he's used all day.

"Yeah." I answered. He came over and sat beside me. He put his arm over my shoulder, pulling me in his arms and onto his lap. I laid my head against his chest comfortably resting.

"You know I meant what I said, I am a man of my word." He broke the comfortable silence.

"About what?" I asked.

"I am not meaning to be lovey and gushy, but you are my heart. You are the only human side I have left of me." He whispered.

"I am?" I asked.

"You are, and if anyone takes that away from me, I don't know what I'd do." He whispered. I then leaned over and kissed his lips. He welcomed this, and kissed me back. I brushed my hand against his scars, he leaned into my hands. I quickly turned in his lap, facing him. Kissing him with everything I had, and he reciprocated. The gentleness faded away, and the intensity became stronger.

I could not control what came out of my mouth as his mouth roamed to my neck.

"Jack I love you." I whispered.

He abruptly stopped. He pushed me off his lap, and got off the cement. His face filled with fury.

"What?" I said in anger. "I am just saying what you've said, I am telling you how I feel."

"Did you ever think that you could find someone better than me?" He roared.

"Did you ever think that there is no one of this earth can make me feel the way you can?" I defended myself. "Did you ever think that we are more than what people give us credit for?"

He shook his head in anger. He pushed his hand in his hair, gathering his thoughts.

"You love old Jack. I have changed." His voice changed to the softer, loving tone. "You don't deserve that. You deserve a prince, not an jester."

I looked directly into his eyes as he stepped closer, gently pinning me against the wall.

"I don't care about that, Jack." I told him in my softest voice. Tears came, as he just hugged me against his chest. As we huddled close together, he whispered, "In the past three weeks, there not a moment that I did not think about you. Even when I was on the ground bleeding out of my mouth, I thought about you even then. I love you more than anything else on this Earth, and I am going to protect you from everything even from myself."

I looked up in his eyes and the black eyes turned into brown. I knew what he was saying.

"You are letting me go?" I asked.

He nodded, then I buried my face in his chest as I felt his hand running through my hair. I closed my eyes, and just stayed there.

"Come on my Heart………….let's take you home." He said gently lifting me up in his arms, cradling my head with his large hand, carrying me in his arms to his car. He put me in the passenger side. He walked around to the driver side and got in. I laid my head against his leg, as my body scrunched up in the passenger seat. He rested his hand in my hair as he took the long drive to my house. Soon I fell asleep at the gentle pressure of his hand, and his humming lulled me to sleep.

Chapter 6

I woke up to the strange reality, that morning. I woke up with Jack's coat over me as I laid in my bed. I grabbed his coat, and inhaled his scent. I spotted Alfred standing in the doorway with my breakfast.

"He's gone?" I asked weakly.

Alfred nodded.

"Is he coming back for his coat?" I asked.

"No he said for you to keep it." Alfred said laying down my breakfast. "He was a noble young man, miss."

I nodded, "And the only man for me."

Chapter 7

8 years later,

My brother came back to Gotham, which made me leave Gotham. I left for Harvard, which I started studying for my doctors in psychology. With the reappearing of my brother, Batman showed up. When Batman showed Silvio and Carmine was shut down (he has a secessor, Sal Carmine) and put into the Arkham with the Scarecrow. I pretty much stayed out of Gotham with that shit. I saw my childhood home burned down in the hands of Bruce. Now the Joker was raising havoc in Gotham, and for some unknown reason Gotham felt more like home, and I just had to come home. Now I am here at Wayne Enterprises arguing with my adolescent brother on getting my own place here, now that Gotham settled down.

Bruce in his dapper suit, looked like he could kill me. Lucius Fox(one of Bruce's babysitters) was playing mediator.

I standing at the other end of the office, "I am NOT going to move into Wayne PENTHOUSE with you."

"Robin, it's not safe." I cut Bruce off, "Why do you care? I am an adult, I can take care of myself."

"You have been sheltered…………"I interrupted Bruce once and again, "I have been taking care of myself since I was 16. It's not like I've set my childhood home on fire."

Bruce had this look on his face like he could kill me. Lucius shook his head. I stared up at him as Bruce took a couple of steps towards me.

"It's not safe for you here, if I could tell you everything I would. People are after me." Bruce said quietly.

That gave me a flashback of Jack.

"Can't ANYONE GET IT IN THERE HEAD I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF." I screamed. I fled the Wayne Enterprises building. I drove my 06' Mustang to the place of inhabiting now. It was an apartment in the narrows, Bruce freaked when he found out, but I did not care. Alfred wasn't on my corner. I went in to take a shower, and got in my Pjs. I took a look in my closet to see Jack's jacket in a ceiled air tight bag. I grabbed the bag and took it out of the bag. I put it on, and inhaled his scent. His perfect scent. The more and more I live without, the more helpless I feel. I sat on the couch, and thought about all the things we would've had if he'd stayed.

I thought we'd have kids, and we'd live in the mansion, because Bruce would not have stepped foot in that mansion.

I laid on the couch, and draped the jacket over my body. It fit perfectly over my petite body. This reminded me on how perfectly I fit against him. I lie there wondering if it could be possible if he was thinking of me at the same moment. If he did think of me, was he proud of me? Is he happy that I am not happy or was he……………angry that I haven't moved on? I know better than to think like this, because he's changed. I've always known he's changed, for the better or worst. I don't know. All I knew he loved me, and he did not know me. He just loved me. Like I did not know him, the real him, but I've always been completely and utterly in love with him.

"I wish he'd stayed." I whispered to myself, hugging myself. I turned on the stereo to hear 'Unchained Melody' playing. I held back a gasp, closing my eyes, remembering that night, being in his strong arms, where no one could hurt me. Not one person could hurt me, in those arms.

Chapter 8

Then all the sudden, The Joker appeared in the living room. I jumped up, with Jack's jacket draped over my shoulders. His green hair tousled. His greasepaint caked on unusually then he usually had it, but overall he just looked like hell.

Instead of saying, 'What the hell are you doing in my house?' I asked the most obvious question, "What happened to you?" I asked still planted in my spot.

He giggled, "Instead of asking a strange man, 'what you are doing in my house or apartment, you ask ……………" he imitated, or shall I say over did my voice, " 'what happened to you'. What happened to the women in Gotham being terrified of me?" He said walking towards me then suddenly plopped on the couch.

"Are you going to answer me and then that obvious question you chimed in?" I asked looking down at him. He smiled a soft smile, "I am here because I need a place to hide out…..and medical attention."

His scars looked like Jack's up close.

"If you call the cops, I am going to have to finish you right here. As much as I love…………….chaos and …………….destruction, I am just too weak to do it now." He said still looking into my eyes.

"Okay, fine." I said going to get the first aid box, out of the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom to see him, laying on the couch. His shoes and shirt was off, laying limp on the sofa. I sat on the edge of sofa beside his beaten and bruised body. My eyes scanned his bruised arms and shoulders, to his chest, to a huge bleeding gash on his six-pack. I looked at his ribs, to see no fractures as I took care of his gash. He was watched me as I did this. I bandaged his gash, he looked up at me.

"So are you going to answer my first question?" I asked.

"Doll, you have your ………….priorities screwed up………….and I thought I was crazy…………..if a man appeared in my house, I would have sliced and diced first,…….then ask questions later." He answered.

"So I am guessing you are not, so what are you doing in this particular house?" I asked.

"How many people can……..say they were tooken care by the ………………famous princess of Gotham, Robin Wayne." He said as his eyes were gleaming.

"0, and now you are going to kidnap me now aren't you?" I asked.

"No, what you want to be kidnapped?" he asked.

"No." I answered as I got up and folded his shirt and jacket over the chair.  
"So why………are you ………not terrified of me?" The Joker caught my attention as I was about to drift in my own little world.

"You want the truth?" I asked smiling as I said it.

"Preferably." He smacked his lips.

"You do not scare me, you remind me of someone." I answered.

He sat there staring at me for a moment. Then he looked away, as if he was lost in his own thought.

I sat down in the chair and turned on the TV.

"So let's recap this………………..you are in your living room………..talking to a mass murderer,….and you are not scared of me because……..I remind you of someone………and I thought I was crazy." He said.

"Yeah." I answered with my eyes still on the TV, as I flipped it to the news to see the Joker and Batman's latest showdown.

"Hey look you are on the news." I smiled, " And you got your ass beaten by the bat."

"Ha…….Ha…….Ha. Very funny. Don't worry he got his." He said as his voice became more eerie. Till now his voice was almost cheery, even in pain, but now it sounded so much like Jack's, when he was beyond pissed.

"Sorry did not know it was a touchy subject." I said quietly, "So you are in my apartment, because it was your life long dream to get first aid from me," I said dramatically, "and you need a hide out, my place is conveniently in the narrows……..I feel so used." I smiled.

"Doll, if I wasn't so………….incapacitated……..I would show you my full gratitude." He winked at me. I blushed profusely at that comment. We sat in silence and watched TV. For some strange reason I felt safe with him. I felt safe with an mass murderer. I looked over at him from the safety of my chair, he looked over back at me.

"So……..what's up with jacket?" he asked.

"My boyfriend gave this to me." I answered.

"So you……are dating someone…….funny, I've……..not read ……….that in the tabloids." He said making gestures with his hand.

"I am the unpopular sibling, I am the sibling who keeps to myself ………doesn't disappear for 8 years,……….doesn't burn down childhood homes,…………….doesn't date a new person every week." I explained. "Plus, it's been a while ago, since I've seen him."

"So you still love him………or have feelings for him?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." I answered.

"Hmmm….." He grunted.

"Are you dating anyone?" I asked.

"I love women, but there was this one that's been nagging at me for the past couple years. She………annoys…….the HELL out of me, but I keep her around." He smirked.

"Why…….do you keep her around?" I asked.

"Because the girl………….is nuts about me. You are…………nothing compared to this nutcase. She'd do anything……I mean anything for me, and how could I……….pass that up?" He smiled a sinister smile, "And I've told her……..that I don't love her, but she………….doesn't care. She's in fairy tale land about how I am going to," He put quotation marks with his fingers, "change."

"Sounds like she has a lot of issues." I smiled, "So even the Joker, the worst villain in Gotham's history, has baby-mama drama." I giggled.

"She's not my baby-mama." He answered, "and I resent that."

"I am sorry, she's not your baby mama, just crazy-ass girlfriend." I busted up laughing and fell out of the chair, close to the couch. He stared at me contently, as my laughter ended. We stared at each other for a moment. Then I began to realized I knew those eyes. I knew those eyes better than anyone.

Chapter 9

It was Jack.

IT WAS MY JACK, laying on my couch.

Tears began to fell, I looked away from him. I got up and sat back in the chair after taking off the jacket and throwing it in the bedroom.

I was not going to admit to him, that I knew him. That would compromise him.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Harley." He answered as if he was suspicious.

I closed my eyes to picture the blonde girl, that threatened me when Jack and I was seen dancing with each other. She was Carmine's daughter.

"What's uh….his name?" Joker asked.

"Jack." I answered keeping my eyes on the television, then all the sudden I had the urge to go to bed and turn my IPOD up high. "Hey, I think I am going to bed, stay as long as you want, eat and drink whatever, and come to the door for any non-perverted thing." I said quickly as I got out of the chair.

I did not look at him, as I crossed the living room floor for my bed.

"Goodnight." I said as fast as I could.

"Goodnight." He replied.

I shut the door loudly, when I got back into my dark bedroom. I flounced down on my bed. I grabbed my IPOD off it's station, put my headphones on, and turned to our song. I grabbed my long, big pillow and wrapped my arms around it, hugging it close to my chest as I cried silently in the darkness.

I wanted to snag him on being the Joker, but I knew that would compromise him. Which would lead to me being killed, or worse. Did I want to die was my question?

Then all the sudden knock came to my bedroom door, I turned my IPOD.

"What?" I asked.

He opened the door, and walked in. He shut the door leaving us in complete darkness. He found the bed in the darkness and sat on the edge of the bed. All I could see was his outline. "I have uh suspicion that ………..you are crying, and one of my weaknesses are………….beautiful women, such as yourself, crying. That's why I kill them before they can."

"I am not." I said in the darkness, "crying."

He got up on the bed, and crawled over towards me. I held my breath as he laid beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am laying in a bed with a beautiful woman, what are you doing?" He said in his cheery voice.

"I am trying to get some sleep when a mass murderer show up in my bedroom." I said my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh you like it, and you said for any non-perverted thing." He answered.

"Boy, am I dumb?" I asked myself out loud.

"No, you are common sense challenged, but you are highly intelligent." He chimed.

He turned over on his stomach, and draped his arm over my stomach. He gathered me to him tightly. A few seconds later, I felt his breath deepen and become slower. With that, I fell asleep with him.

Chapter 10

Morning light appeared through the shades, as I woken up from the most peaceful sleep I've had in ages. I snuggled into the pillow, trying to get a couple more moments of shut eye. My philosophy is pillows are suppose to be fluffy,…………… slightly firm,………………. made of fabric, and are not suppose to rise and fall. What my head was on…………. was not a pillow. It was a man's chest. I lifted my head to inspect on who I was laying on. I look up and down the bruised and damaged torso, I slept on. I saw the bandage on his abdomen, it looked healed. I looked up at his face. I slept on the chest of the most infamous villain in Gotham City's history. The Joker. To most sane women, this is not a good thing. This is something that most sane women would never find the slightest comfort in. I just laid back against his chest and snuggled against him. As I laid there thinking, all I could think is I am not the slightest bit sane. Then I rationalized with myself, I am laying with Jack, not the Joker. Aren't they the same?

"Good morning, Beautiful." His voice startled me, and I jumped, but then I composed myself and acted like nothing happened. He chuckled, but not his Joker laugh, his real laugh.

"What I startled you, my………………….." He paused, I knew he was about to call me his 'heart, but then he redeemed his self with, "doll-face."

"Who me?" I joked, " I was thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Actually arguing with myself." I replied. He sighed, "So what are you arguing with yourself about?"

"If I am crazy or not and I am trying to rationalize with myself, and both sides of my conscience…………………..are tied." I replied.

"You are not crazy, because I have not given you a reason to fear me." He answered.

"But…" He interrupted me, "Sure I've blown up a hospital, turn the white knight into two-face, but ………….." He tipped my chin up to look at him in his eyes, "I've never gave you a reason to fear me, I've gave other people a reason, but not you." He smoothed his hand against my cheek.

Then I realized I was no longer talking to the Joker, I was talking to my Jack.

"Am I in the near future or anytime in the future have a reason to fear you?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"You will never have you reason to fear me." He answered. I don't know what came over me, just like the time I told him that I loved him. I had to know.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked.

He sighed quietly. He looked over at the clock. He was evading the question, or was thinking whether to tell me the truth. I looked down, and just snuggled into him. 'Don't push for answers, just be happy he's here.' A small voice said in my brain. I was going to go with the voice.

So I made light of the situation, "At least tell why did you take Harley Falcone as your sidekick." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Like I said she'd do anything." He exclaimed.

We both simultaneously started laughing. That's what happened all day, we talked about what has happened the past 8 years of being apart, apart from him becoming the Joker, laying there contently in each other's arms. Laughing and smiling through it all.

When darkness fell, he looked out the window. He stood at the window, watching as the sun slowly went down.

"You have to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, Hell is needed to be raised, Bats to terrorize." He slipped into his Joker persona.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What My Heart?" He asked turning around, facing me as I sat on the bed.

"Could you come back without battle wounds?" I asked.

He smiled, and stepped towards the bed. Leaning down as he took my face in his hands. He gently pressed his lips against mine, gently deepening the kiss. I closed my eyes as I delved into madness on my own free will. He pulled back as the kisses were becoming less innocent.

"Hmm………….I don't think I'll be able to leave…….if we keep on." He stood straight up with his eyes still closed. He let go of me, opening his eyes and began putting a spare hoodie I had.

"Maybe I don't want you to leave." I said quietly as he finished with the task.

He looked over at me, unusually calm, After a moment, he asked, "You love me………………right?"

"Yeah." I answered getting off the bed and stepping towards him.

"I can't live…………..if anything happens………to you, we've established that right?" He said with that insane smile.

I nodded.

"That's that………….everything will be okay………it will be, what will be. That is the order of chaos………..fair is fair in chaos." He began to try to rationalize with himself.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" I asked.

"Something like that." He stepped towards me with a shrug.

"It's not working." I took that final step towards him, feeling his presence tower over me, like it always have.

He sighed a kind of annoyed sigh as he looked down at me, "Then tell me what you……………want me……to uh say to make you feel better."

"I want you to say, 'Robin, there is nothing to worry about because I am going straight home and kicking that fucking slut known as Harley out, staying away from the bat, and coming straight home to you without a single battle wound on me, because I am madly in love with you and lived without you long enough.'" I answered. "But aren't going to say that, right?"

"That's exactly what you want to hear?" He asked.

"You mean it, would be great to." I chimed. "You don't even have to say the whole thing, just do the first part, and say the last part."

"I can't kick Harley out yet, because we have this dinner date with the bat, and if he thought you were my squeeze, he probably would not believe at first,……because you are so divinely beautiful, but if he catches wind of you, he'd try to take you away from me…………So let me do this, and when I do this, Harley will be gone to Arkham, I'll drop off the radar for a little while, and I'll come home after my dinner date with the Bat, without a horrible battle wound." He took me by the waist, pressing me against him, looking me directly in the eye, "The reason I am doing this is because you are the only humanity I have left." Towering over me, he leaned down and kissed me affectionately on the lips with a soft smile on his lips. He got one taste of me, and leaned an inch up, and said, "I think I can………uh stay here for a little while," then he leaned down for more.

My hands found his hair as our mouths meld together.

"Jack." I moaned as his mouth roamed down to my neck. "I've been wanting this so long."

A small chuckle emitted from his lips, as he leaned farther down to my shoulder. Sharp breaths I took, wrapping my arms around his neck. I wrapped my legs around his torso. He carried me to the bed and gently laid me down. He leaned up and took off the hoodie, I let him borrow. He threw it to the ground, as my hands started trailing from his neck down to his chest. He hissed as my hands explored his chest. His mouth came down sought my lips, and ravaged them. Letting his desire roll off him, letting me feel all the wondrous things he wanted to do to me. He covered me with himself as he got all the way on the bed kneeling over me. I gripped his taut shoulders, letting my fingernails dig into his skin.

He hissed in pleasure, becoming more frenzied, pressing his self into my core. I whimpered, feeling exactly how I make him feel for myself through our pants. I wrapped my legs back around him to press myself against him again. He groaned leaning up just long enough for him to take off my pants, and taking off my shirt and undoing his pants.


End file.
